Radel1996
radel1996 (formerly radel999; also known as HTFMegaman) is the creator of the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. Radel999/HTFMegaman/radel1996 (real name: Radoslaw Malinowski) is the creator of the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series, a fan-made series of games which use mostly a combination of Happy Tree Friends and Super Mario Bros.. He was born in Poland, August 21, 1996. He currently lives at Kutno. He is interested in computer works and programming. He works for a made up company named Dunami. Not only he has made Happy Tree Friends fan games, but also some others. In most of his newer games, he made them using Multimedia Fusion Developer 2. At first, he had less helpers for his projects until 2011 when he got some from DeviantArt, thus speeding up the production of his fan games. He also plans a fan animation series called Happy Tree Friends Adventures Animated Series, but it is unknown when it will ever be published. His favorite characters are Flaky and Bowser. As for the fandoms he is in, he is into Mario, Happy Tree Friends, Mega Man, and Mortal Kombat. He used to be in Kirby fandom, but left it on 2009. He also has Happy Tree Friends fan characters, which are Reddy and Kelly the chipmunk siblings, Currly the pink rabbit, Hally the light blue squirrel, Sabby the yellow porcupine, Lirmy the red bear, Suzzy the yellow bear, and Narly the pink squirrel. Radel999 mostly focused on Happy Tree Friends Adventures series until 2015 when he started to focus on another series, Klonoa. According to him, his very first fan game to be made was Bowser the Warrior, which was created back in 2009. Here is the list of available games so far: *''Bowser the Warrior'' (3 games) *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures'' series (6 games and 5 spin-offs) *''Pooyan Crossover'' *''Super Mario: Bowser's Chanagers'' *''New Contra'' (3 games) *''Wario Land: Legends of 6 Crystals'' *''Bowser Baseball'' (hack of Cubshoot) *''Adventure Island Extra'' He also has developed a few self-made, open-source game engines: *Open Mario Bros. *Super Contra Engine Other than DeviantArt, radel999/HTFMegaman/radel1996 can also be found on YouTube. He has two accounts, radel1996 and DunamiCoLtd. He used to mostly upload his new videos on the second account rather on the first one, but recently he is back to being more active on the first one. Games credited *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures'' - Level Designer, Sound Designer, Graphic Designer, Level Tester, Programmer *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2'' - Level Designer, Sound Designer, Graphic Designer, Programmer *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3'' - Level Designer, Sound Designer, Graphic Designer, Programmer *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4'' - Level Designer, Sound Designer, Graphic Designer, Programmer *''Happy Tree Friends Origins'' - Director, Main Planner, Graphic Designer, Sound Designer, Programmer, Beta Tester *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5'' - Director, Programmer, Graphic Designer, Sound Designer, Beta Tester, Level Designer *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6'' - Director, Graphic Designer, Sound Designer, Programmer, Level Designer *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy'' - Director, Engine Creator, Graphic Creator, Level Creator, Level Tester *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land'' - Director, Level Designer, Sound Designer, Beta Tester *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker'' - Director, Idea Pitcher, Sound Editor *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point'' - Director, Graphic Editor, Music Editor, Game Editor, Beta Tester Gallery Aboutthecreator1.png|radel999's DeviantART page. (old) Htfmegaman.png|HTFMegaman's DeviantArt page. Quotes *''"Falling rain."'' External links *radel999 (DeviantArt; inactive) *HTFMegaman (DeviantArt) *radel1996 (DeviantArt) *radel1996 (YouTube) *DunamiCoLtd (YouTube) *Radoslaw Malinowski (Facebook) *radel999 (Fur Affinity) Category:People Category:Dunami